Gaping Mouths
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Written for Byakuya-Renji. Yoruichi strongly believes that Byakuya is extremely boring. What others have to say to this, especially when they witnessed some R-rated things involving the ever uptight Kuchiki Byakuya?


**AN:** This is a request fic for **Byakuya-Renji**. I'm so sorry for the delay! I hope you'll like it, and whoever else reads this! Please make sure to **R & R**!

**Pairing: Bakuya/Renji**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Sex scenes (not too explicit, hopefully), perhaps OOC, a bit of angst in the beginning, attempt at writing humor (the keyword being**_** attempt**_**).**

**

* * *

**

**Gaping Mouths**

A slim figure, wrapped in cheap silk garments, slid in his lap with practiced swing of her hips, and his strong arms held her tightly to his body. Nothing vulgar about it, though; they laughed and talked, and every now and then he would make small circles on her shoulders, with his tender fingertips. She complimented him on his hair, leaning into his touches. But the man never initiated any serious conversation with the girl, for she was the cheapest prostitute the inn offered. Yet he was tender with her all the evening, never underestimated her and certainly never offended her in any way. As they approached midnight, everyone excused themselves, quietly standing up and going to their rooms, with companions they had chosen. He as well stood up, helping the girl do the same, and they, too, embarked on the night voyage full of passion, sighs and moans.

There was this one man, however, who went home immediately after the parting with his comrades. He returned there alone, deeply convinced he didn't need anyone at all. He deemed himself too high in standard for such indulgences. With his head high up, his eyes expressionless (those who weren't close observers could only think of them as dull), he walked through empty streets of Seireitei.

"You think _you'_re too _expensive _to have such companions, nee, Byakuya-bo?" the cat on the rooftop spoke in its manly voice, refusing to turn into human and confront him. This had always been the case-Yoruichi always contradicted him and reproached him, passing through all his defenses. It was highly aggravating; nevertheless, she was the only one who was allowed to speak disrespectfully with him. She was, after all, centuries older; she was captain many, many years before he himself had become. Ever since his childhood, she was there to vex him, but this thing she did with good intentions, despite her methods being rather odd.

"Even though you won't be paid for a one night stand, you deem yourself too expensive for them, instead of deeming them too cheap for you." The cat continued, yellow eyes shining in darkness. Byakuya didn't say anything to that, not finding any reason why he should even acknowledge her presence. If he were younger, perhaps he would have started chasing her in a fit of anger, but he knew better now. Self-control was something Captain Kuchiki had gotten a strong grip of, and never intended to let it go.

Seeing that Byakuya remained cold to her comments, she decided to change the subject. She stood up from the roof and with one graceful jump landed on his shoulder. "You haven't invited me to your special dinner yet, Byakuya-bo. Why?" The black haired shinigami sighed.

"Perhaps because your presence is not wanted there?" He offered. She dug her claws deeper in his shoulder and snarled.

"I had some ideas how to make those uptight clan members of yours less uptight. For fun's sake, that is. Dinners at your place are always boring." She complained.

"Then simply, do not come." He offered again, wanting her to take the hint and leave him to his thoughts. The night was nice and he hoped he could take a short walk before he left for bed.

"Ah, Byakuya, that's out of the question! Your best friend just can't be left out! I'm coming tomorrow afternoon to your office to discuss the details of my plan for the dinner." She said cheerfully, and then abandoned his shoulder, her silhouette becoming one with darkness. He snorted at this, and considering it a nonsense, forgot all about it soon after.

There was one thought that remained persistently in his brain. Yoruichi was right-he thought of himself too highly, perhaps as the most expensive prostitute nobody could afford. Not the prostitute for real, but figuratively.

He had allowed himself to sink into solitude and take pleasure from it, yet it brought no pleasure at all. He had just made himself believe that he enjoyed being alone. The story was different, however. When he'd deprived himself of love, he'd deprived himself of physical pleasures as well.

He almost completed the journey to his mansion, when he saw a tall figure sitting on one of the walls. His high ponytail that resembled a pineapple distinguished him from the rest of the darkness. The dark haired shinigami stopped, looking at his lieutenant in wonder. Hadn't he gone to the room with his companion? He was supposed to hold her in his arms; to spend the night in passion and pleasures of all kinds, Byakuya mused. Surely, with his fingers he could caress so soothingly; he could take all the pain away, make the loneliness disappear.

The night was cold and for a tiny moment, the noble allowed himself to imagine how Renji must have felt, warm if not loved. He couldn't help but think about it, how lucky the redhead was, being able to voice his opinions so straightforwardly. Still, he could never confess his love for Rukia. It didn't stop him from going to the red light district, though.

Byakuya tried to ignore such thoughts. It wasn't his concern what Renji did when not in combat. He wasn't supposed to think about it, nor was he supposed to envy him for such a rich social life. Sometimes even breathing felt a hard task to do, in Byakuya's opinion. Despite his young age, he was feeling old. The opinion he entertained, about life that was not supposed to be fun was slowly fading. If all the people, even those as serious as him, enjoyed having fun from time to time, then he must have been greatly wrong for thinking differently.

Renji was looking down at him, and gave him one of those warm, friendly smiles. "It's a pleasant night, isn't it? Although it's a bit cold." The noble nodded.

"It certainly is, Renji." He retorted, his voice serene. "Perhaps you should go home, too."

* * *

There was something strange about his Captain's melancholy, Renji mused, while watching him go further away. It was as if a hard revelation fell upon him, and he didn't know what to do with it. The lieutenant felt a slight worry, and wondered if they were actually friends. He wanted to know if Byakuya could share his burden with him and by doing this, acknowledge him on a higher level. Perhaps it sounded selfish, but that was the way Renji felt.

"Oi, Renji!" He was startled from his thoughts, and looked down, to see Ikkaku looking up in his direction. Ikkaku was the one who hadn't taken any prostitute that night, too. "What a nice party today."

"Yeah, Ikkaku-san, I suppose it was."He said, scratching the back of his head. He felt a bit tired now, when he'd sobered up.

"But Kuchiki-taichou seemed as uptight as always." Ikkaku remarked.

"Tell me about it." Retorted the redhead. "He's always like that."

"Yeah, well…"The bald man tried to sympathize with him. His captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, was the best captain in the whole universe, in his opinion; he was the man who could entertain you and teach you a lot about fighting, bloodlust, and many, many interesting and useful things. What did Kuchiki-taichou ever do? Angst was his middle name, Ikkaku thought. Poor Renji, who had to put up with such a bastard. A stupid fairy. "Wanna hang out with us tomorrow, too? No captains this time."

It sounded a good plan to Renji, to give it a rest. If his captain couldn't have fun, then perhaps he shouldn't come with them to the drinking parties anymore. The only reason he'd come today was because Ukitake-taichou made him to. Nobody could possibly deny the sickly captain. He had his own ways of persuasion. "Yeah, I do, Ikkaku-san." He offered him a smile.

"I'll come round tomorrow, then, to tell you the time and place, if you'd like. There will be this fighting match, too." He said enthusiastically, waving his hand before leaving.

* * *

The next day brought heavy clouds and strong wind. It was fall already, Byakuya noticed, watching the landscape through the window. Everything was colored yellow, and looked depressing, lulling you into incoherent dreams you dreamt awake. Strong hands caressing the flesh, making the chill go away. Someone to take you, have his way with you, and let you melt with joy. Someone strong, with who you could break all the limits of decency; break all chains of moral, break his bones; no necessity to be careful, for he is as strong as you; you wouldn't break him that easily. For once, to indulge, and don't think about anything else.

These were not his thoughts, however. This is what he was yearning for, yet he himself had never been aware of it, due to the way he had been raised. Happiness and joy didn't have to be based on the principles of love, nor on giving new heirs, for that matter, he'd just realized.

But…would he be willing? Would _he_ and not _she_ obey? To lend him his strength, to do something he had never done before, and never thought of doing…such an immoral act ,a taboo; something unthinkable, out of all reason? He pondered, but could never dare do something about it. He looked at Renji, who was sitting behind his desk, completing the final reports for the day.

"Renji…" He said quietly, uncertain of what he would actually say, how to formulate it. Did he seriously want Renji? He didn't know. What was it that he wanted to show to himself; what did he want to accomplish with it? The redhead lifted his head and looked at him, a bit confused. His captain looked unwell.

"Yes, taichou?" He humbly said.

"What happened with the prostitute from last night?"He asked, knowing that even though he was Renji's superior, he didn't have any right to ask such questions. "You were with one and left with one, as far as I remember."

The question left the lieutenant stunned, but he didn't know what else to do but to answer the question. "I didn't feel like doing it."

"I see." Byakuya said, moving toward the green sofa in the other part of his office. Renji stood up, following him, asking him if something was wrong for he didn't look well. He replied that he was alright.

"If I may say, taichou…" Renji cleared his throat, humbly looking at his feet. "You seem unwell these few days, so I…"

"You needn't worry about such trivialities." The stoic noble replied. It was solely his problem, an internal conflict he couldn't even name. He sighed.

A reassuring hand on his shoulder."You can tell me." The redhead offered. But how could he tell him that he felt left out of everything? How could he, stoic and ruthless, admit such a thing…even in a moment of weakness? He closed his eyes. "I dunno if you trust me enough, or, rather, if I'm worthy of your trust."Renji added. "Please tell me what to do."

"You can…"He mouthed, but…Would that really help? What if it insulted the redhead? He didn't want to lose his respect. What if his carnal desires, the dirtiest things he'd been thinking of recently, when his mind was freed from worries and work, would just mar this new friendship he held so dear? He was never able to voice that he was happy to have him by his side as his subordinate and friend.

'What is it that I can do?"Renji insisted. "I want to help you, taichou." Why did he have to be so persistent? Couldn't he take the hint and leave him? Byakuya was thinking about his options. Maybe this one time, if he explained properly, everything would turn out well. Easier said than done, though. He reached for his kenseikan, untangling it from his hair and neatly placed it on the coffee table. Then he turned around and looked seriously at him.

"You would do anything?"He asked darkly, not believing it was he who uttered those words. Renji was taken aback by the question, but it went without saying that yes, he would do anything his captain told him; it was only natural.

"Of course, taichou. Just name it, and I'll do it!" He said cockily, straightening up a bit, pointing to his chest with thumb. Such a childish determination, Byakuya thought, looking aside, closing his eyes, his eyelashes almost touching his cheekbones. So naïve, Byakuya mused further. Yet there was no helping it now.

"I see." He said. "Come here then, Renji." He commanded. Little did the redhead know about the things they were about to do. He was a bit confused, but did as he was told. He approached his captain the closest he could, feeling the aristocratic hand on the back of his neck, and a slight pull. He looked straight into his captain's gray eyes, looking for any kind of answer. But the captain's eyes seemed blurred, dreamy, out of this world. Soft lips gently pressed against his.

Byakuya feared rejection, for even though Renji was loyal to him, he had all rights to call this a sexual harassment and push him away. But the lieutenant remained still, his lips unmoving, his thoughts frozen. Soft lips didn't give up, as Byakuya pressed them even harder against his. A moment later, they parted.

His face was red, his thoughts incoherent. He frantically thought about what had just happened, and how to react. It was obvious now what his captain wanted. Still, Renji needed to know his reasons, needed to know more about this. Why was it the way it was now? What was Byakuya hiding from him and what was the message he wanted to convey? He looked at him in question.

Was his captain so alone? Was he in love with him? Or was it just …? Byakuya's eyes had their old look of steel again. "You have the right to change your mind about this, Renji." He said. "You won't fail me if you do so." It was only fair. But Renji wanted his acknowledgement so badly, that he couldn't determine if it was the right thing to do. It didn't feel dreadful, he had to admit.

"No, taichou…It's fine with me." He managed to say, despite the fact he had never thought of being with another man up until this kiss. "Really, it is." Even though it was past all professional limits. This was personal, and by law, he didn't have to obey this order. "If it will make you feel better, I…" He placed his hands on his captain's shoulders, and he leaned closer…

He pulled Byakuya closer, sealing his lips with a hesitant, sloppy kiss. The older returned the kiss, correcting the route of Renji's mouth tenderly, so that they would do it in synchrony. He felt beneath his fingers how stiff Renji was; he wanted to make it perfect for his superior that he was only making sure not to spoil it for him, instead of giving himself to mutual pleasure. Byakuya separated their mouths and gave an encouraging look to the redhead. All he needed to do was indulge.

Once again, he closed his eyes, gently touching Renji's lips, and the redhead returned, this time in more synchronized motions. Byakuya was moving his aristocratic hands up and down his forearms, calming him down. It didn't feel awful as the younger expected; it was rather enjoyable, so he dared deepen the kiss a bit, by separating Byakuya's lips with his tongue. Soon the kiss became passionate, as the teeth collided and tongues danced and caressed one another; the grip on Renji's forearms became tighter, and he himself pulled the captain closer.

It didn't matter anymore, anything at all. In an instant, his lips slid from Byakuya's mouth, and instinctively looked for the swan-like neck, biting at it softly. The Kuchiki heir tilted his head aside, to give him more access, naturally; he himself sunk in the pool of silent pleasure. The taller man was trembling, he could tell. Playful tongue and teeth graced his neck with kisses and bites, at first gently, and then more aggressively, as the time passed. A large hand ran over his Adam's apple, wandered up to follow the line of his jaw, and ended in his silky jet-black locks. It remained there for a moment, only to drop to Byakuya's shoulder, going down to his collarbone, clutching the kimono.

He released a slight grunt of pleasure; his belly aching in anticipation. He pushed Renji a bit, and the latter detached his lips from his neck, wondering if he had overdone it. Byakuya looked at him lustfully now, running his hands over his broad shoulders, peeling the kimono off him in the process. He revealed the jagged tattoos that spread from his shoulders all the way down, over his belly, on either side of his navel, giving it a perfect symmetry. The garment fell on the floor, as Byakuya was taking in the sight before him.

The noble's thin lips found their way to Renji's neck, as the redhead stood there unmoving, ready to take whatever Byakuya was offering. He was still slightly confused, not knowing how to react and how far his captain wanted to go. He wasn't even sure if this was alright and how they would work together afterwards. But as soon as Byakuya's lips touched the crook of his neck, all the worries dissolved into nothingness. His heavenly fragrance and warm, tender skin were making him a bit dizzy. Byakuya's gloved hand reached up to untie the red hair, and it fell gracefully around Renji's face. He removed it from his neck and placed several kisses there, slowly, to see how much his lieutenant could handle. He didn't expect miracles; he waited for the younger to back away from him any second. But Renji stood still, his eyes half-open, running his fingers as gently as he could, through the long hair of his partner.

Hesitantly, he reached for his captain's kimono, watching it slide from his shoulders, revealing well-formed muscles that only added to his beauty; they didn't represent brute strength, but were worth of admiration. He cupped his face and drew Byakuya closer, capturing his lips again, in a deep, fierce kiss, as Byakuya pushed him gently forward, making him fall on the sofa, and straddled him.

Without a word, that refined tongue started trailing tattoos on his chest, leaving a wet trace; his head lowered to lick the jagged marks along his flat belly. Renji gasped at the sensation, entangling his fingers in Byakuya's hair, his eyes firmly shut. He could feel the noble's fingers tug at his obi, and soon unravel it. He ran his palms up and down his thighs several times, and then pulled his hakama down. In order to help him, Renji lifted his hips, and the garment went down. With the quick work of his feet, he got rid of the sandals and tabi, too. Now he was naked, pinned beneath his captain, but for some reason it didn't feel disturbing. He extended his arms to undo Byakuya's obi, as the latter was working on removing his own footwear.

The lieutenant's hands slid over Byakuya's firm buttocks, as he was removing hakama, enjoying their smoothness and roundness. The body above his shivered and leaned into touches, lips locking in a passionate kiss. Renji spread his long, muscular legs for Byakuya to lie between them, and the noble did so, running his hands over his thighs, pressing himself stronger against the redhead.

Their breathing was fast and uneven, as they touched each other more fiercely, their hands wandered wherever they pleased, over the parts that in normal circumstances neither of their owners would even imagine. Their pulsing erections were rubbing against each other, as Byakuya was kissing Renji's neck, whose right side of the head was leaned against the back of the sofa. The noble's hand was resting firmly on Renji's belly, preventing him from any kind of movement. He continued teasing the redhead with the movements of his hips.

Renji could do nothing but melt and sigh from time to time, running his palms over Byakuya's sweaty back, receiving his kisses and caresses, and as soon as his belly was released, his hips started moving in unison with Byakuya's, causing more friction. Suddenly, Byakuya's hips stopped, and Renji grunted in displeasure. The captain's hand found its way between Renji's legs, inspecting the flesh thoroughly, moving the foreskin and, having been satisfied with the firmness of the member, gripped it tightly. The dark haired man lifted himself up a bit, straddling the redhead. Stunned, Renji gaped, but couldn't say anything, for as much as Byakuya's teasing was fun, it was agonizing as well. He desperately needed release.

Byakuya's hand carefully guided the flesh to his entrance, pushing it in slowly. A slight frown formed on his face, as the entire member was in, his eyes firmly shut. He didn't expect this amount of pain, but it was only natural, since they hadn't done any preparations. It felt awkward; nevertheless, he shifted a bit, and then started moving slowly.

Renji's eyes were wide open; he disapproved of this. "Taichou…" He whispered, but was silenced by the slim finger on his lips.

The sofa creaked beneath them, as Byakuya was adjusting himself and setting the rhythm, and once he set it, the sofa started creaking even louder, and with every creak, both men were slowly losing their trains of thought.

* * *

It was this time of year Ikkaku hated most. Stupid rotted leaves scattered all around; it was raining almost everyday, stupid sharp breezes, all those melancholic things that drove one into depression, and they didn't match with his bright personality. They had their drinking parties, at least. Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira and he were on their way to Renji's office, to invite him officially to join them that night. As they approached the office, they heard some strange sounds coming from it. Kira opened the door a bit.

"Abarai-san…?" he quietly said, but the only thing he could hear were 'ahs' coming from the depth of the room. "Err..." He looked back at his comrades. Something was wrong. Perhaps Renji had been stabbed or something, and was lying helplessly on the floor, but he wasn't sure. The other three men approached Kira, and they tried to peek into the office. Those sighs were turning more into sounds of someone having sex, when they thought better, and after some more listening, they determined that they weren't Renji's. They had heard him at least once in the brothel, for the walls were thin there. This definitely wasn't his voice.

The very fact was interesting enough. Then it must be Kichiki Byakuya, having sex with someone, and shamelessly screaming and moaning. What an irony, the foursome thought, and they decided to listen to some more of Byakuya's 'concerto'.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ever-unlucky shinigami of the 4th Division was on his cleaning duty. Yamada Hanatarou was sweeping the corridors of the 6th Division when he noticed a cluster of four butts protruding from the door of Kuchiki-taichou's office. He let a bewildered sound escape his lungs.

"Um…Guys, what are you doing there?" He asked. This came all of a sudden, and the foursome was startled from his voice. They all fell forward into the office.

"Waah!" they screamed, but then remembered where they were and what they were witnessing, and that it would turn bad for him if Kuchiki-taichou caught them. It was a good sign that they could still hear his screams in the back of the office. It meant that he hadn't heard them.

"Baka!" Ikkaku hissed, looking in fury at little Hanatarou. "We could've been busted! What the hell do you want?"

"Ehehe…" Hanatarou waved his hands in apology, sweat forming on his forehead. "Gomen nasai…I was just cleaning…"

"Whatever." Said Hisagi. Now you're the witness, and you can't escape. He stood up and dragged him into the office, closing the door behind him as silently as he could. He too could hear Byakuya's sighs and moans, which made him freeze in his tracks.

"Wha-wha-wha-What's that?"He managed to ask, whispering. The foursome smirked, now curious to see who Byakuya's partner was and what was so good that he had to scream so loud.

"Just follow me." Hisagi said to the group, and they hid behind pots and desks. It's strange how people's curiosity takes everything worst out of them.

They could see Byakuya's head clearly now, as one of his arms was placed over the back of the sofa, supporting himself. His beautiful face was frowning every now and then, as he was tossing his head from one side to another, slowly, gracefully. But his position was rather…awkward. It appeared that he wasn't having the intercourse with a female, fore he appeared to be…_riding_ someone?

Kira's eyes widened as he noticed red hair draping over the hand of the sofa, and he elbowed Yumichika, who only smirked perversely. Yumichika elbwed Ikkaku, and pointed to the red locks. He waved to Hisagi and Hanatarou, and so the chain reaction ended. It was clear to them now, yet it seemed unbelievable.

Byakuya still had his gloves on. He removed his arm from the back of the sofa, and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Mmmmph…" He moaned, enraptured. His other hand was stroking his member, as he was riding Renji at first slowly, but then faster and faster. He bit his lower lip in invitation, and the five men saw another arm, emerging from the darkness. It pulled Byakuya down.

After several moments, Byakuya's head came to the 'surface' again, and Renji's grunts joined his. The creaking of the sofa increased, as Byakuya moved his body in snake-like motions, drawing more sighs form Renji. He bent down for another kiss, releasing his member for a moment, to rest his hand on the arm of the sofa, next to Renji's head, for support.

* * *

The five men couldn't determine if the sight (more audible than visible, though, for they only saw a bit of Renji's hair and Byakuya's head) was disgusting or arousing; actually, it was both. Everybody wanted to discover the darkest secrets from people around them, but once they found out about them, they wished they hadn't. As the proverb says, curiosity killed the cat.

Five pairs of eyes follower the line of Byakuya's delicate neck, when someone burst in.

"Renji-san, I…" But the boy couldn't finish his sentence because Hisagi was faster. He jumped and covered his mouth with his hand, and dragged him to his hiding spot. As soon as Rikichi gathered two and two, he whispered in amusement. "Renji-san…" So much about role models.

The only problem the six men had now was how to hide their own arousals from one another.

* * *

Renji's hands were on either side of Byakuya's hips, holding them firmly, yet not enough to bruise him. The Kuchiki heir was riding him fast, and the redhead could tell that he was having much fun, judging by his face expressions. His erotic voice only fueled Renji to move his hips in synchrony with Byakuya's, fiercely digging himself in his hot, tight entrance.

"Ren…ji…"Byakuya hissed, insatiable. The pleasure was almost impossible to bear; the way he moved, the way he voiced his enjoyment aroused Renji even more, to the point of madness. Byakuya's body was so agile, as he was riding him, finding his own sweet spot, and Renji's cock hit it many, many times. Both men decided they would think later about the consequences, as mortals would do.

Suddenly, Byakuya's eyes widened, his body convulsing in hard spasms. He threw his head back, exposing his long neck. Several heavy gasps escaped his lips."Ah…Mmmmph...Haa" He was slowing down, bit by bit, as the last drops of his cum abandoned his body. He was riding the last waves of his climax, his face bathed in bliss, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. However, Renji wasn't done.

Byakuya looked down at him with clouded eyes, leaned down and showered his face with tender kisses. "Taichou…Please…"Renji whispered, breathlessly. He wasn't even aware that he was talking. "Just a little more…" And so, Byakuya started moving his hips slowly, completely leaned against Renji. With each agonizingly slow thrust, he would seal Renji's lips with a short, yet deep kiss. Sometimes he would nuzzle his neck as if he were a puppy.

Renji held him carefully, stroking his back, able to feel every vertebra with his fingertips. He was doing it in a somehow loving way, to encourage Byakuya to go faster, yet not to make something animalistic out of their sexual intercourse. Byakuya purred, leaning into his touches, as he continued riding him slowly, then faster and faster every second, planting himself on his hardened cock. The sofa never stopped creaking, and Byakuya's movements were more violent than ever.

His face was still close to Renji's, stealing him kisses, as the latter held him close, their heartbeats melting into one, and their bodies sticky from sweat and cum. The redhead thoroughly enjoyed this; he never imagined being with Byakuya would be this good; his captain seemed content, as well. With final few movements, he hugged Byakuya tightly, burying his face into the crook of his neck, as he filled him with his own semen. The warm spurts of white invaded the noble's insides. It felt painful and awkward, yet he was drawing the pleasure from merely listening to Renji's grunts. Both of them were trembling from exhaustion and excitement. When he calmed down a little, Renji released him.

Byakuya looked at him; the situation in which they were seemed incomprehensible. He didn't know what to make of it, how to justify it to himself, to Renji, and to their little audience. Yes, he was aware of them around the time when Rikichi had entered, yet somehow, it only excited him more. Renji smiled at him, still dazed.

The six men were extremely red in face, half-aroused, like little teenagers who had watched their first porn…a very good porn, indeed. They were still looking in the direction of the sofa, agape, unaware that the moans had ceased.

The couple was looking deep into each other's eyes, exchanging small, sweet kisses. Their audience tried to sneak out of the room, but they stopped in their tracks when one extremely pale arm emerged from the sofa.

"Shakkaho." the voice said.

* * *

Yoruichi was on her way to Byakuya's office when six young men ran past her, screaming, with their asses on fire. "Seriously, what did Byakuya-bo do to these poor souls?" She muttered.

* * *

Byakuya, with his face indifferent, stood up and without sparing Renji a look, collected his garments, and dressed rapidly. Renji did the same, knowing where his place was. He hoped that he could sort the things out in his head after that. In one moment, Byakuya was all over him, hot and passionate, the other, he was his old self, colder than glacier.

Someone knocked on the door. Byakuya looked at him somewhat significantly, and then sat behind his desk.

"Enter." He said with his deep, wise voice.

* * *

"_Nee, Byakuya-bo…What did you do to those poor guys? If you did something like that during your boring dinner, I'm sure it would be more exciting."_

Byakuya only smirked at this.

'You bet it would.' Renji thought.

* * *

THE END

**AN:** Well, I tried to make it somewhat profound at the beginning, yet it kinda looked crude at the end. I hope you liked it, though. Please tell me your opinion. :)

Hehe, yet again mentions of voyeurism, just like in my A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses….Interesting.


End file.
